Just wanted a chance
Just one chance. It's all I wanted, but no cast aside. Unwanted. Useless. I never knew my family. My parents are Trainer pokemon so it makes some sense. My first memory is hatching in some trainer's hands. My fur soft, my legs wobble as I get up and take my first few steps. I stumble. The trainer looks at me with disgust. I wonder why, but then he sends out the rest of his pokemon. All of them sparkle and shimmer when first coming out of their pokeballs. I stare in awe. They are all so pretty. Different coloured versions of their species. In front of me a black Charizard named Storm, and a Yellow Altaria named CandyWisp. To my right a pink crobat named Fang, and his pal a red Drapion. I hear a large snap behind me. I spin around to see a stunning, Blue and white Sylveon. He quickly brushes the dirt off himself, looking at his paws you can see he tripped on a stick. Clumsy but cute. I cant help but stare. Thats when I notice that they are all special. They are rare shiny pokemon. I run over to the lake and look into the water to see my reflection. I stop... Staring in anger. I know why I was stared at in disgust. I'm just a normal pokemon. A normal looking little fennekin. I don't understand, which makes sense- I'm too young to understand. I run up to the sylveon, he walks away. The rest of the pokemon turn away following his example. The trainer picks me up by the scruff of my neck. Staring he says that I am a disgrace, tying me to a rope and dragging me around. Hoping to make a quick penny off of me. After about 2 hours or so he stops, I look up and see its getting dark. The trainer ties the rope to the tree and puts up a tent and goes to sleep. The sylveon sneaks out of the tent and offers me food. Maybe he is not such a bad guy after all. I accept the offer and start eating. It tastes great, amazing, actually, considering its the first food I have had since I hatched. After Sylveon went back to the tent I clean my fur then go to sleep. I wake up its just about sunrise. You can see the sun breaking the horizon. I look around. Nothing to be seen. I'm alone, the trainer left me here tied to a tree. There's a bowl of food and some water next to me. A gift from sylveon. I don't care about the other pokemon or the trainer. What he did is cruel, not even giving me a chance to show that I am special too. I chew off the rope, eat the food, run off, and start to train. I must get my power up. Then he will see that I am not useless, that I deserve a chance. I train and train and train. I can feel myself getting stronger and stronger. Eventually I collapse, I forgot to eat or drink. I was too caught up in getting a chance. I pass out from hunger. I had nightmares, never being wanted or given a chance. After a while I come to, or I think so. There is a fire burning in front of me and some food next to me. Its dark out, must be late. There is a shadowy outline of someone on the other side of the fire. It comes forward, revealing itself to be Darkrai. "You seem upset. Needy for revenge, what hurt you so much to cause this?" it asks in a raspy voice. I try speaking, but only a groan comes out. "I can help you. Make you stronger. But first, eat. It will get your strength up." he says. After eating I fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning I feel better, great, actually. I get up off the ground, and notice I'm further away from the ground. Darkrai is gone, but came through with his promise apparently. I head to the stream down the hill, and I look at my reflection. I have changed and I am stronger. I am Yveltal, and not just that- I am a shiny version of the Pokemon of destruction. I burst into laughter. "Time to test out my new wings, I guess," I say with a giggle. I burst up out of the trees into the air and start soaring. I search for him. the one who discarded me. I am no longer Fennekin, a non-shiny pokemon unwanted by the trainer, I am the shiny form of destruction! Dive bombing I snatch him up in my talons, and I don't care if there is a crowd. The pokemon league can watch as I gain my revenge. The satisfaction of spilt blood. I close my talons tighter and feel the warm liquid seep out of his corpse. His life force giving me strength. I land, the crowd hiding. His pokemon leaving with the look of freedom on their faces. Except for one, Sylveon. Staring at me in horror, he asks me who I am. "It's me, Fennekin! I freed you guys, from that monster," I stated with a grin. Sylveon stared at me, unhappily. "You are not that cute little fennekin, you're the real monster here. I dont know what you did to become this but you must leave," he said with anger. "He never gave me a chance, he left me to die! He just wants rare things. He doesnt care about us!" I screamed, but sylveon turned away. He left me, not giving me a chance either. He walked up to his dead trainer and licked him, hoping he would wake up. Furious, I attacked, killing sylveon in the process. I flew away back to the hill where I gained my power. Dug out a cave and went to sleep. Just one chance. That is all I wanted. Now no one will defy me. Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world